¡Maldito muérdago!
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Porque situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y si eso implica ir corriendo a horas intempestivas a la habitación de los merodeadores y tirar la puerta abajo, Lily no se lo iba a pensar dos veces.


7:30 de la mañana en Hogwarts.

La quietud y el silencio eran dueños del enorme castillo a esas horas tan tempranas, a pesar de que algunos alumnos madrugadores empezaban ya a aparecer tímidamente por el Gran Comedor.

Varios pisos mas arriba Lily Evans abrió perezosamente un ojo desde debajo de las sabanas de su cama adoselada y asomó ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar y a los pocos segundos confirmar dos cosas.

Uno, que por la poca luz que entraba desde los ventanales de su habitación en la torre Gryffindor, seguía siendo invierno y posiblemente fuera estarían a bajo cero y dos, que por lo tanto su deseo de dormir hasta pasadas las vacaciones de Pascua estilo Bella Durmiente, no se había cumplido.

Cerró con fuerza los parpados e intentó volver al mundo de los sueños. A lo mejor si lo deseaba con más fuerza, la próxima vez que despertase se habría hecho realidad y habían pasado por lo menos 2 meses. Ignoró los sonoros ronquidos de una de sus compañeras de cuarto y se concentró en dejar la mente en blanco, algo que como todos sabéis, es mucho mas fácil de decir que de hacer.

Se acomodó de nuevo bajo la calidez de las mantas y se tapó todavía mas si cabe cubriendo de nuevo la pelirroja cabellera, de forma que desde fuera solo se podía ver un bulto pequeño acurrucado en una esquina de la cama que se movía ligeramente al compás de su respiración.

Por su mente pasó fugazmente la imagen de una pareja besándose apasionadamente bajo un ramillete de muérdago de los muchos que colgaban esos días en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se giró, revolviéndose incómodamente en un intento de desterrar la escena de su cabeza, algo realmente complicado teniendo en cuenta que en todo el día anterior no había sido capaz de conseguirlo.

Maldijo a quien se le hubiese ocurrido la genial idea de colgar el dichoso muérdago en los sitios mas imprevisibles del castillo, sospechaba que a Dumbledore. Hacía una semana que los pasillos se habían convertido en el territorio de caza de la población masculina de Hogwarts, en especial de los chicos de sexto y séptimo. Las trampas, osease el muérdago, estaban colocadas de manera que cualquier víctima indefensa se acercaba a ellas sin percatarse del peligro y entonces de la nada los depredadores salían como fieras hambrientas lanzándose al cuello de sus pobres presas.

Aunque mas que al cuello se lanzaban a traición a los labios de las pobres chicas que pasaban sin ser conscientes del peligro que les acechaba. Esto había ocasionado ya varios altercados en los pasillos cosa que tenía a Filch de lo más mosqueado y a Pomfrey tan atareada que parecían faltarle manos, algo insólito si queréis mi opinión.

El balance total era de 10 ingresados en la enfermería, todos chicos. Tres de ellos por patadas/rodillazos en partes delicadas de su anatomía, otros dos por contusiones en la cabeza, (lo que viene siendo un puñetazo de toda vida), cuatro por ser alcanzados por diversos encantamientos y el último estaba semiinconsciente al haber sido empujado accidentalmente escaleras abajo. Ya os digo que el muérdago estaba colocado en sitios bastante inesperados, el de las escaleras en cuestión lo retiraron inmediatamente por precaución.

A parte de los heridos, había un sin fin de alumnos castigados por correr por los pasillos, por hacer magia fuera de las clases, por peleas… si ya sabéis, cuando llega la época de apareamiento los jóvenes machos se disputan a las hembras. Esto empieza a parecer un documental de Feliz Rodríguez de la Fuente. En resumen, que Filch estaba que saltaba de contento.

En cualquier caso la caza nos pilló desprevenidas los primeros días, y me incluyo por que yo también recibí un inesperado y ya puestos desagradable beso de un Hufflepuff de quinto del cual no se su nombre y realmente no me importa. Es uno de los ingresados en la enfermería por cierto. A lo que iba, que a pesar de que los primeros días caímos como moscas a estas alturas estábamos todas en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!, y el número de bajas y detenciones se había estancado.

Las medidas de seguridad que establecimos para la situación actual eran las siguientes:

Primera. Llevar siempre contigo un espejo, y no para mirarte y poder arreglarte antes de encontrarte al tío de turno como había sugerido la imbécil de Jane Warren, si no para utilizarlo antes de girar cualquier esquina, recodo o en general cualquier giro en el pasillo que pudiese resultar remotamente sospechoso.

Segunda. Procurar ir siempre acompañada. Cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos, y siempre es más difícil pillar desprevenidas a dos personas a la vez. Y si por alguna razón el enemigo estableciese contacto, la acompañante estaría preparada para impedirlo y poner tierra de por medio lo mas rápido posible.

Tercera. La violencia física era nuestra mejor aliada, pero ejercerla sin dejar marcas visibles era nuestra prioridad. Así no habría pruebas en caso de que el enemigo exigiese un juicio de guerra. Las patadas en la entrepierna eran legales. Queríamos defendernos, no que nos hicieran un hijo, así que el dejarles estériles de un rodillazo nos traía sin cuidado.

Y cuarta y última. En caso extremo de encontrarnos solas y que el enemigo nos atrapase por la espalda inmovilizándonos e impidiéndonos recurrir a la varita o a la ya mencionada patada, recordar siempre las siglas PONI.

De momento nadie había tenido que llegar hasta ese extremo pero vista la insistencia del bando masculino, no se descartaba la posibilidad de que en un futuro próximo Pomfrey tuviera que instalar más camillas en la enfermería.

Lily suspiró de nuevo bajo las sabanas. Maldito muérdago, maldito Dumbledore, maldito Potter y malditas hormonas. Porque si, como seguro que ya habéis adivinado el protagonista de la escena que había pasado por la mente de la pelirroja era James, pero para su desgracia ella no era la chica que estaba recibiendo el besazo de película debajo del muérdago.

Espera, de desgracia nada. A ella no le interesaba para nada Potter, y no envidiaba en lo más mínimo a esa… a esa… a esa. En ninguno de sus planes entraba que ella se diera semejante morreo con Potter-soy-el-rey-del-quidditch y no tenia intención alguna de incluirlo a estas alturas en ellos. Podía llegar a admitir que era atractivo, vale, pero también era un presumido que se lo tenía todo muy creído solo por que era bueno montado en una escoba y porque tenía un club de fans que le reía las gracias a el y a su grupito de insoportables amigos.

¿Entonces por que demonios estaba tan deprimida? A ella le daba absolutamente igual, lo hiciera o dejara de hacer Potter con su vida, y mucho menos le importaba con quien andaba liado esa semana ¿no?, porque otro punto en contra del chico es que cambiaba de ligue mas que de camisa, y aun así, todos los días sin falta le preguntaba gritando a los cuatro vientos si quería salir con el.

Oh. Sintió como si una bombilla acabase de encenderse en su cerebro. Ahí estaba el problema. Hacia exactamente siete meses que Potter no se había acercado a ella, ni le dirigía la palabra, ni le había gritado cuanto la quería, ni por supuesto le había vuelto a pedir una cita. Mas concretamente desde que a finales del curso anterior ella le gritó que antes saldría con todo Howarts que con el y pilló por banda al primer chico que pasaba por allí plantándole un beso en toda la boca. Vale, ahora todo cobraba sentido, ese chico anónimo que ella había agarrado aleatoriamente era el Hufflepuff que había mandado a la enfermería de un puñetazo hacia tres días.

Ya entonces se había dado cuenta de que la expresión del moreno se había ensombrecido visiblemente y que le había hecho mas daño del que él mismo quiso admitir en ese momento. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dándose por enterado y acto seguido se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de su vista. Incluso el promiscuo de Black le había mirado negando con la cabeza y Lupin se había atrevido a decirle que se había pasado.

Quizá tuviera razón, pero eso a ella que le importaba. No le importaba que Potter se tirase a todo lo que se moviera en ese maldito castillo, ni le importaba que ya no le dedicase sus victorias en el quidditch, ni mucho menos le importaba que le hubiese librado de tener que soportar sus continuos "Sal conmigo Evans" cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos.

Lo único que le importaba era esa mirada fría que le dirigía desde entonces en la que de vez en cuando podía captar una mueca de mudo dolor y decepción antes de que el girase la vista y volviese a ignorarla.

Esta bien, sabía que se había pasado y por su culpa ahora Potter estaría disfrutando de la compañía de esa… de esa… de esa, y ella estaba en su cama lamentándose y con ganas de ser oso para poder hibernar y no tener que volver a enfrentar esa mirada triste.

Maldita sea, desde cuando se había vuelto ella tan sensiblera. Por amor a Merlín, ella era Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta y premio anual de Hogwarts, no pensaba dejar que la culpabilidad le ganase la partida y mucho menos iba a dejar que ninguno de esos tres imbéciles le dieran a ella lecciones de moralidad.

De un salto se incorporó de la cama tirando en el proceso todas sabanas y la manta al suelo dejándolas olvidadas en un lío de ropa y salió como un bólido fuera de la habitación aun con el camisón puesto.

* * *

8:00 de la mañana en Howarts, cuarto de los merodeadores.

La habitación estaba en penumbra siendo la rendija de luz que dejaban pasar las cortinas de la ventana la única fuente de luminosidad. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante se podía apreciar perfectamente cuatro camas adoseladas rodeadas de lo que cualquier madre bruja o muggle calificaría como una leonera. Es decir, había ropa, zapatos, plumas, libros y pergaminos esparcidos por todo el suelo a modo de segunda alfombra.

En las cuatro camas, los chicos dormían placidamente disfrutando del silencio reinante únicamente roto de vez en cuando por los ronquidos de uno de ellos. Bueno, los ronquidos y unos golpes que se asemejaban bastante al ruido que harían las pisadas de un dragón enfurecido. Golpes que por cierto cada vez sonaban más cerca y más fuerte, como si algo se estuviese acercando.

Sirius Black gruñó todavía con un pie en el mundo de los sueños, y se giró en un vano intento por no desvelarse y mantener a raya el incipiente dolor de cabeza. Maldita la hora en que se les ocurrió que hacer una escapada rápida a Cabeza de Puerco para celebrar las vacaciones de Navidad era una buena idea.

A su izquierda James también parecía arrepentirse a juzgar por como despotricaba contra el whiskey de fuego y sus consecuencias. Le pareció entender algo así como "cuerno de unicornio clavándose en la jodida cabeza".

El sonido de pasos había ido aumentado hasta parar en seco frente a su habitación, pero ninguno de los cuatro chicos le prestó atención hasta que un serie de golpes secos aporreó la puerta prácticamente echándola abajo.

Como si respondieran a una señal, tres de los chicos se incorporaron como resortes para después sujetarse la cabeza y soltar un enorme repertorio de gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones varias todas dirigidas al causante del escándalo. El otro chico siguió durmiendo como si nada.

-Por amor a Merlín es que en este maldito castillo nadie respeta las horas de sueño.-refunfuño Sirius el más cercano a la puerta.

-Son las ocho y cinco de la mañana Black, a estas horas puedo hacer todo el ruido que me plazca.-la voz amortiguada de Lily les llegó claramente desde el otro lado.

-¿Evans?- se sorprendieron todos. Sirius miró a James, que se había quedado mudo de la impresión y decidió echar un cable a su amigo.

-¿Que cojones quieres Evans?- se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Para empezar que me abráis la maldita puerta para que podamos hablar como personas civilizadas.-gritó Lily ya bastante cabreada. Si no lo soltaba rápido iba a perder el valor y echaría a correr hasta su habitación para volver debajo de la cama y no salir de allí en lo que quedaba de curso.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Siguió refunfuñando Sirius.- Bueno, vas a decirnos donde esta el fuego Evans, por que dudo mucho que esto sea una visita de cortesía.-dijo abriendo la puerta y apoyándose contra el marco en una postura totalmente desenfadada.

-El fuego Black, esta consumiendo tu cerebro, es la única razón lógica que encuentro para que a cada segundo que pasa parezcas más idiota. Y no,- contestó rápidamente cortando en seco lo que sin duda era una ácida replica del chico.- esto no es una visita de cortesía.

Sin esperar invitación alguna, Lily apartó al pobre Sirius de un empujón y entró en la habitación intentando no tropezar con la cantidad de cosas que había por el suelo.

-Merlín, esto es una pocilga.-murmuró por la bajo la pelirroja.

-Si has venido a criticar nuestra decoración Evans, ya puedes irte por donde has venido por que no tenemos intención de cambiar ahora después de siete años.-James que por fin había salido de su estado de estupor se encaró con Lily después de meses sin hablarse.

-No me tientes Potter, a ver si te vas a creer que me hace gracia estar aquí más de lo necesario, podría cogerme alguna infección.-Lily tuvo que contestar inevitablemente. Había echado de menos esas peleas verbales que solían mantener. James sin embargo rodó los ojos ante la respuesta.

-Al grano Evans, que no estoy de humor.-la verdad es que el dolor de cabeza iba a más por momentos y los gritos de Lily no ayudaban precisamente. Tampoco aportaba nada positivo el hecho de que la chica fuera únicamente vestida con un camisón negro por encima de la rodilla y que en la posición que estaba trasparentaba bastante.

Lily apretó los dientes sin ser consciente del efecto que estaba causando en el moreno y pensó que la razón de su enfado era el ya nombrado incidente del beso. Le miró intensamente y soltó a bocajarro.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar.

-Eso ya lo estáis haciendo Evans.-Sirius que ya había vuelto a su cama sonreía inocentemente ante la mirada de odio concentrado que le lanzó la pelirroja. James por su parte se limitó a darle una mirada de advertencia.

-Lo que quería decir Potter, antes de que tu amigo el promiscuo nos interrumpiera, era que tenemos que hablar- mirada lapidaria a Black.- a solas.

Eso puso en guardia a los tres merodeadores.

-Lo que tengas que decirme, lo puedes hacer delante suya.-dijo James. Para ilustrarlo mejor Lupin y Black se levantaron de sus camas y se sentaron a ambos lados de Potter. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya se que sois amigos del alma, y que vais en pack y todo eso. Pero quiero hablar contigo a solas Potter, tengo algo importante que decirte.-Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que todo aquello sonaba a declaración. Y a juzgar por las caras de esos tres ellos también lo habían pensado. Así que antes de que se arrepintiera soltó- Esta tarde a las siete en la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

Y acto seguido salió del cuarto dando un portazo, dejando tras de si tres chicos con la boca abierta.

* * *

19:00 Estatua de Boris el Desconcertado en el quinto piso.

Tres chicos se encontraban al fondo del pasillo observando de lejos la estatua y la figura de una chica pelirroja que se paseaba nerviosamente arriba y abajo.

-Prongs, hermano, en serio ¿crees que es buena idea que vayas a hablar tu solo con la loca de Evans?-pregunto Sirius dramáticamente preocupado. James suspiró.

-Padfoot, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer...-adoptó su típica postura de héroe trágico. Remus rodó los ojos mitad divertido mitad preocupado.

-En serio James, no hablas con ella desde el curso pasado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?-Remus le miro inquisitivamente tratando de averiguar la razón del cambio del moreno.

-Estoy bien de verdad.-suspiró otra vez mirando a la chica.- será mejor que vaya antes de que haga un agujero en el suelo de tanto pasearse.

Mientras James se alejaba alcanzó a oír a Sirius.

-Oh, Moony, nuestro pequeño James ya es todo un hombre.- ignoró el comentario e intento no reírse, cosa que no le costó demasiado esfuerzo porque la verdad sea dicha estaba bastante tenso. No tenía muy claro por que de la noche a la mañana, y nunca mejor dicho, Lily había irrumpido en su habitación exigiendo hablar con el a solas cuando nunca había mostrado el mas mínimo interés. Bastante claro se lo había dejado el año anterior cuando sin previo aviso estampó a un desprevenido alumno contra su cara para demostrar que saldría con cualquiera antes que con el.

Y si, estampó, por que aquello no podía calificarse ni remotamente como beso. Había sido un choque de caras, o eso era lo que el se empeñaba en pensar para controlar los pensamientos homicidas que le torturaban cuando se cruzaba con aquel pobre alumno.

Estaba a apenas unos metros de Lily que de espaldas a el parecía totalmente absorta contemplando una de las vidrieras que tenia enfrente entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de vez en cuando.

No pudo evitar contagiarse de esa sonrisa tan dulce.

Porque a pesar del malhumor que por lo general caracterizaba a la pelirroja sobretodo cuando el estaba por los alrededores, tenía un corazón de oro y siempre era amable con todo el mundo. Menos con el claro. Eso le divertía y le cabreaba a partes iguales.

* * *

Lily seguía en su mundo cuando James sin previo aviso se acerco por detrás y le rodeo con los brazos en plan abrazo de oso y susurro en su oído.

-¿Quién soy?- con el tono juguetón marca de la casa.

De todas las posibles reacciones que James imaginó en su mente, que iban desde la inverosímil posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera y le arreara un beso, a la mas probable de que ella le gritara y se pusiera roja como un tomate mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima, nunca se le ocurrió lo que sucedió a continuación.

Lily se sobresaltó tanto que pegó un bote y gritó como una posesa.

-¡PONI!

-¿Qué?-James estaba totalmente perdido. Que cojones era eso de PONI. Lo descubrió por sus propios medios y en carne propia instantes después. Un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho le alerto de que algo no iba a bien, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

-¡Pie!- grito Lily. James soltó un poco el abrazo ante la agresión de la pelirroja pero no le dio tiempo a más porque un nuevo grito lo distrajo.

-¡Oblicuo!- un dolor agudo en el costado izquierdo le hizo saber que la chica acaba de arrearle un codazo en las costillas sin miramiento alguno. Prácticamente se dobló en dos soltando a Lily del todo que sin volverse levantó el brazo que había utilizado para el codazo y gritó de nuevo.

-¡Nariz!- la mano se cerró en un puño que ella lanzo hacia atrás estrellándolo irreversiblemente contra su cara y por el dolor y la cantidad de sangre que empezó a salir habría jurado que le había roto el tabique nasal. Entre las lagrimas de dolor que se le escapaban, James pudo ver la mancha naranja que era Lily volverse para lo que sin duda era el ataque final.

-¡Ingle!-creo todos adivináis ya a donde iba dirigido el golpe de gracia.

James cayó de rodillas y se fue deslizando hasta quedar tumbado de medio lado en el suelo encogido sobre si mismo y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro que apenas se apreciaba con la cantidad de sangre que seguía manando de la nariz. En ese momento fue cuando Lily se percató de que el supuesto atacante pervertido que quería robarle un beso debajo del muérdago no era otro que Potter que venía a la "cita".

-¡James!-con cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar Lily se agachó junto al chico y sacó la varita para intentar arreglar el desaguisado que le había causado en la cara. Un chorro de luz blanca cubrió la nariz de James que hizo un desagradable "crack" y dejó de sangrar.

-Joder Evans, si llego a saber que me ibas a utilizar como saco de boxeo habría venido mejor preparado.-su voz todavía sonaba estrangulada por el dolor. Con lo pequeña que era como podía tener tanta la fuerza la muy cabrona.

-Lo… lo siento.-dijo para el cuello de su camisa. Pero continuó sin darle tiempo al moreno para asimilar que se había disculpado.-La culpa es tuya. ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así? Pensé que eras un pervertido de los que rondan últimamente debajo del muérdago.

-Osea, que soy yo el que está en el suelo hecho polvo y sangrando, pero la culpa es mía ¿no?-el malhumor de James crecía por momentos.

-¡Si!, ¡no!, aghh, ¡la culpa es del maldito muérdago!

-Evans, desvarías.-James se incorporó un poco tocándose la nariz para comprobar que ya no le dolía y con un fluido movimiento de su varita se limpio la sangre de la cara.-Si no tienes nada mas que decirme, creo que me pasare por la enfermería para comprar si no me has roto alguna costilla.

Lily se puso roja de vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Vale?, no sabía que eras tu.-James asintió, como aquella vez el año anterior, serio, frío, distante y a Lily se le vino el mundo encima. No podría soportar esa mirada de tristeza otra vez. Así que soltó lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.-¡Si no fueras besando por ahí a la gente nada de esto habría pasado!

James se paró en seco.

-¿Qué yo que? Evans tu salud mental empieza a preocuparme. Que yo recuerde la que va estampando su cara por ahí contra chicos desprevenidos eres tu.- el enfado por parte de ambos iba en aumento.

-Hace dos días en el pasillo del tercer piso debajo el muérdago, ¿no te suena?-preguntó Lily a mala leche.

-Pues no Evans ¿debería?

-Si, debería, y si no te acuerdas el que debería preocuparse por su salud mental eres tu, o eso o tienes un doble paseando a sus anchas por Hogwarts lo cual es también bastante preocupante.

Premio para la pelirroja. En cuanto mencionó la palabra doble el cerebro de James entendió la situación. Hacía dos días exactamente que había sido el cumpleaños de la rata (Pettigrew) y la chica que le gustaba estaba colada por James, así que le habían regalado entre los tres una poción multijugos con un pelo del moreno para que se divirtiese un rato. Sobra decir que al día siguiente una carta anónima le aclaró la situación a la pobre chica.

Pero lo que había llamado la atención a James era el tono con el que Lily le estaba reprochando el haberse liado con otra chica.

-Oh, ya veo,-contestó inocente.- así que estas celosa.

Lily se puso tan roja como su pelo y abrió los ojos como si acabasen de echarle un cubo de agua fría por encima.

-¡No digas tonterías Potter! yo…

-Si, si saldrías con todo Hogwarts ante que conmigo, he captado el mensaje. En fin, ha sido un placer "charlar" contigo Evans.- y de nuevo esa mirada.

-¡Lo siento!

-Eso ya lo has dicho Evans, te repites.

-Siento lo del año pasado. No pensaba de verdad lo que dije.-Lily bajo la vista al suelo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de James, abiertos como platos – yo… hecho de menos discutir contigo, y que me dediques los partidos que ganas. Echo de menos que te preocupes por mi y que me molestes cuando estoy en la biblioteca. Te hecho de menos, James.

El chico no pudo menos que sonreír ante semejante declaración. Se acercó a Lily y cogiéndole por la barbilla la obligó a mirarle a los ojos

-Lily…-pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Sal conmigo Potter.-James amplió su sonrisa y pasó el otro brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-Solo si vuelves a llamarme James.

Y sin soltarla selló la poca distancia que los separaba con un beso y Lily no se resistió. Por que la mirada triste había desaparecido de los ojos de James, porque era ella a quien el estaba besando y por que, para que negarlo a estas alturas, estaba colada por James Potter.

* * *

Se que deberia estar estudiando o en su defecto escribiendo "mi vida en 30 vicios" pero con el calor que hace no podia estudiar y cuando me he puesto a escribir por alguna extraña razon esto es lo que ha salido. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos 2 personajes, que por cierto son adorables, asi que ¡sed buenos por favor!

Se que es un tema muy trillado eso de que James agobia a Lily pero cuando deja de hacerlo ella se da cuenta de lo que siente, pero no he podido resistirme.

En cuanto a lo de PONI quien no sepa muy bien de que hablo son las siglas para Pie, Oblicuo, Nariz e Ingle,y corresponden a una tecnica de autodefensa. No se si la escena esta clara pero para quien tenga dudas la idea la saque de la pelicula Miss Agente Especial, de Sandra Bullock asi que si teneis curiosidad podeis echarle un vistazo ;)

Y creo que eso es todo. Dentro de unos dias termino examenes asi que estoy contenta, porque ademas ¡España esta en la final de la Eurocopa!, en fin dejo de contaros mis desvarios varios y os pido por favor que me dejeis vuestra opinion, como siempre gracias de antemano!


End file.
